You said noob?
by Nidalee
Summary: Santana is playing at League of Legends when she meets Brittany. What begins with a series of swear words to this atrocious player evolves into something she wouldn't have dreamt of.


**Hi, I'm kind of new and not English so there may be some mistakes and funny phrasing. I'm sorry for those. If someone wants to beta me, please, you're welcome with open arms. I play the game (obviously), but I'm not that good so yeah, sorry for the great players if I say stupid things. I'm kind of slow too. **

**Resume :** Santana is playing at League of Legends when she meets Brittany. What begins with a series of swear words to this atrocious player evolves on something she wouldn't have dreamt of.

**Disclamer :**** I own nothing****. The characters belong to RM and his group of awful writers and LoL to... I don't even know. **

**Warning: Santana swears a lot. And maybe one day some sexy times. I dunno.**

**Enjoy? Tell me if it's good, not good, or ok. Maybe or not? It would be great ! Byee.  
**

* * *

Now that she is in holidays, Santana can finally do what she loves the most: sleep until noon and play at her favourite game of the moment: League of Legends; not that she wouldn't do it until 2a.m on school night, but you know, she feels less guilty about it now.

Unfortunately, or more, _thanks-mom-for-waking-me-up_, she is awoken at 8a.m. She groans and puts one of her pillows on her head to muffle the sound of the water flowing in the bath next door. Who takes a bath at fucking 8a.m anyway? She contemplates staying under the covers until her mom leave for work until she feels this weird thing between her legs. _Oh God_… Why do you hate me so much? You fucking non-existent asshole.

She throws the covers off her body and speeds downstairs, rushing through the house; she finally arrives at her destination: the toilets. She hates being on her period. There are a lot of things she hates, like Berry and her dumb boyfriend, losing, cats and when a boy flirts with her, but what she hates the most is being reminded by her vagina that she is a girl. Blood pouring out of your lady bits and cramps and the oh-so-joyous things that come with it is the worst thing ever.

When what she had to do is done, she washes her hands and goes into the kitchen. At least her mom made bacon. She grabs the orange juice bottle and pours herself a drink. Eating a mouthful of bacon, she looks outside. She scowls when she sees a flock of birds in the tree devouring her precious cherries. _Fucking bastards_. She opens the windows and throws what is the closest to her, which happens to be her fork. She watches it fly through the garden and land too far away from the tree to scare the food stealers. Ugh. This is an atrocious day. Better go back to sleep.

She was two feet away from her bed when she steps on something. Her eyes widen and she looks at the ground. _Oh fuck_, she represses a gag when she sees the magazine she used the previous nights to kill the flies that would have ruined her perfect night of sleep by bzzing in the room. She remembers clearly the dead bodies of those disgusting bloody things crushed on the front page. Holding up her foot she cringes. One of the things is stuck to her foot. She nearly threw a fit but instead, she sits on her bed and waits. Eleven minutes later, her mom is out of the bathroom and she is the foot under the tap, letting the water washes the dead fly off her heal. Five minutes later, a magazine in the bin and a kiss on the cheek from her mom, she is asleep, comfortably tucked under a mass of covers.

She doesn't wake up until noon. The beginning of the day forgotten, she takes a shower and dresses. In the living room, her computer is waiting for her, ready to kill some creeps and useless Annies. She sends a message to Puck. He must have been waiting for her because his answer comes right away.

**To Puck : Ready to kill some noobs? **

**From Puck : Fuck yeah**

**To Puck : Bots game. Let's show them how to play.**

**From Puck : I bet I'll have more kills than you.**

**To Puck: You wish.**

She launches the game and waits for Puck to invite her to a game. Quickly, a notification appears and a match is found. She laughs when she sees Puck choosing Lee Sin. _This idiot, always wanting to jungle_. Her "bot" is quick and she locks her Nidalee in. She frowns when she sees one of the players asking if she has to say if she is a "top" or a "bot" too.

"I mean, I'm both. Like I love when a lady is dominating me but I was told I'm really sexy when I'm on top."

She bursts out laughing. This is a funny one. Puck obviously makes a crass comment but she doesn't answer.

"I'm Brittany btw. What's your name?"

Brittany? Cute. The timer comes to an end and she waits for the game to load. It's not until five minutes into the game and an Ashe who died 6 times killed by a tower that she realises that "UnicornLady" or, Brittany, is in fact a real bad player.


End file.
